Prisoner of love
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: Of handcuffs, teenagers and sharing of the beds and showers. Yup. Just a normal episode in the lives of the PCA kids. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

A/n: UGH! I'm just so sick of boys! I have to take my anger out on the keyboard! Take it out on Dana and Logan.

Summary: "I AM SO SICK OF YOU ARGUING!" Zoey howled. It took a lot to make her snap. But Logan and Dana had just crossed the line. The fine line between normal and insanity. It was time for drastic action.

Chapter 1: Crossing the line.

They always bickered. It had been so since Day 1. The two were like chalk and cheese. They just didn't mix. Today was just like any other day at Pacific Coast Academy, the sun was shining contently and the birds twittering merrily (Or more so the gulls were cawing merrily) and of course: Dana Cruz and Logan Reese were arguing. Zoey and Nicole had learned to wait patiently for them to stop fighting. Intervening often caused trouble.

The four were confined to Room 101, Butler Hall, Logan having ventured into No Man's Land to search for his vanished roommates. Logan had barely been in the room for five minutes before being attacked by a rather PO'ed Dana. Logan was Dana's escape. He was her healthy way of venting. He stopped her bottling up her rage and took it with good grace and a few flirts (Often infuriating her more)… most days. Today however was not one of those days. Logan had just been told that if he didn't pick up his grades he would be forced into Summer School. ("Summer and School? Those two words just don't mix!") So he fought back.  
"You know what Dana, I don't care! Nobody likes you anyway so just get out of my face!" He growled at her.  
"This is my room!" Dana protested. "And what do you mean nobody likes me?" She added as an afterthought.  
"Well let's see. Chase thinks you're too violent. Michael is terrified of you. I think you're a class A bitch and…Zoey… Nicole, pitch me a few buzz words would ya?" Nicole said nothing. She bit her lip. The truth was she did think Dana a complete slob and rather too boisterous at times. However, should she choose to say this she would be flattened by Hurricane Cruz.  
"I AM SO SICK OF YOU ARGUING!" Zoey howled. It took a lot to make her snap. But Logan and Dana had just crossed the line. The fine line between normal and insanity. It was time for drastic action. Zoey stood up and left the room.  
"See what you did! Now Zoey isn't talking to me." Snapped Dana.  
"Me? For god's sakes Dana. Do you ever stop whining?" He growled at her again. Suddenly he felt a snap at his wrist. Dana felt the same. They looked down in shock.

"What the… Zoey this isn't funny." Dana said in utter bemusement. She tugged at the silver manacle now binding her to jerk face. Zoey glared. Having re-entered the room she had clapped a nice pair of bracelets on her friends.  
"I think it is. Incredibly. Right Nicole?" Nicole looked ready to giggle. Logan looked livid, he looked as though he was going to kill Zoey… or Nicole. Whomever the restriction of the handcuffs would allow him to asphyxiate first.  
"Don't mess around." He warned. Zoey smirked and held a key up. She slipped it into an envelope and ran off.  
"Nicole! Follow her." Dana ordered.  
"Do it yourself. I need to blow dry my hair." Dana gave an irritated screech before storming off, dragging a very annoyed Logan behind her.

Unfortunately (or fortunately if you're a Dana and Logan fanatic) they lost Zoey. Zoey was plotting. Zoey was scheming. It didn't suit her.  
"This is your fault." Dana complained sitting down.  
"You always blame me." He mumbled. He lay his hands on his lap absently, only to have his right one yanked away. He realised that Dana's hand must've been in a rather compromising position and his cheeks tinged slightly pink.  
"It's because you're always to blame." Dana mumbled fiddling with the links between the handcuffs. She growled upon realising that they were solid steel.  
"Any clues as to who gave Zoey this baby then?" He asked.  
"Probably Chase." Dana said offhandedly. She tore her right hand through her hair and removed a clip. She started hacking at the lock.  
"Careful. If you break the lock mechanism you're stuck with that on for the rest of your life." He warned.  
"Shut it." She snapped raising her hand so violently his own hand hit him in the face. He looked appalled and did the same to her. Dana smiled inwardly (Meaning her lips didn't actually move.) She knew how to take advantage of a situation. It was a knack, an ability she had been graced with at birth. She could turn waterworks on and off as she pleased.

Dana burst into tears and held the side of her face where he'd caused a large red mark to blossom. It didn't actually hurt… much… but what he didn't know, well... itwouldn't hurt her.  
"Oh don't…" He said in slight shock. He hadn't been aware he'd hit her that hard. She sniffed and when he tried to place his hand on her shoulder to comfort her she flinched away as though afraid of him. "I'm sorry… I guess. I'll uh… I'll figure a way out of this for us? Right?" He tried to console her. He wasn't very good at it.  
"Well done Mr Hot Shot! How do you suppose we do that?" She asked in mock hysterics. It was all she could do not to burst into laughter. She had him stuck on her. Wrapped around her little finger! It was priceless.  
"Uh…" He hesitated. "Come with me." He stood up.  
"Like I have a choice." She murmered as he dragged her off.

Quinn giggled.  
"She handcuffed you?" She asked raising her eyebrows.  
"Oh shut up brainiac can you get us out or not?" Dana snapped.  
"Have you been crying?" Dana brushed her fake tears away with her left hand causing Logan to whack her in the nose.  
"Hey!" She growled.  
"You moved!" He protested slightly angrily.  
"Oh cram it. Quinn please fix this… I can't stand being stuck to this loser for another second." Pleaded Dana.  
"Hmm…" Quinn took Dana and Logan's hands and placed them on the desk. "Solid steel. Very hard to break. It's possible… no."  
"What's possible?" Logan asked. At this stage if it meant he had to chew through the cuffs he'd try.  
"Well I'm working on an invention that could break it…" Quinn said. "But there would be possible side effects." She said pulling a large blow torch from under her bed. He looked unimpressed.  
"Side effects? Like…" He asked.  
"Uh…." Quinn muttered under her breath something inaudible.  
"Uh what?" Dana asked knowing damn well Quinn's experiments often led to drastic results.  
"Death?" She said offhandedly. Yup… death was pretty drastic.  
"I'd rather be stuck to Danger Cruz for the rest of my life." Logan said in shock.  
"I'll have it fully up and running in two weeks." Quinn promised  
"Two weeks!" Complained Dana.  
"Give or take a day." She shrugged.  
"Whatever." She mumbled in disappointment.

* * *

That night after several failed attempts at snapping the links (Involving the buzz saws in Wood Shop being broken… and some very frozen fingers from attempting to freeze and then heat the metal links), Logan and Dana were faced with a problem.  
"What do we do about sleeping?" She asked worriedly.  
"We're just going to have to use the same room. Our DA's sick. So nobody'll check on us." Logan assured her. He didn't fancy sharing a room with Zoey, lest he punch her lights out.  
"You mean I have to share a bed with you?" She moaned.  
"Um… not necessarily." He said opening the door. "Chase. I'm commandeering your bed for tonight. You're having mine."  
"How come?" Chase asked not looking up from his book. Chase was someone who actually studied. He wasn't short listed for Summer School.  
"I'm how come." Dana said. Chase looked up.  
"Uh Dana, it's after 8." He said looking at his watch. He then burst into laughter when he saw what was going on. "What happened?"  
"Your girlfriend happened." Logan complained, rubbing his sore wrist. Evidently Dana thought she could escape using brute force.  
"I don't have a… wait a minute? Zoey turned on you?"  
"Yep. She's an evil, evil little girl." Dana informed him.  
"And how do you two intend to shower?" Dana froze.  
"Don't even think it Reese." She warned.  
"I was thinking how disgusting that would be actually." He told her. She glared.

"Chase, go get me my toothbrush and some bed clothes." Demanded Dana after failing a staring contest with Hamster Head.  
"Well done genius, how do you suppose you're going to change?" He asked.  
"You'll just have to close your eyes." She told Logan.  
"Don't be stupid Dana." Logan told her. "You can't get anything over your head." Dana looked thoughtful.  
"Not true. I can't get anything over my arm…you have scissors right? Chase move it!" She ordered. Chase left the room muttering something about bossy females. She paused.  
"You don't think I'm too bossy do you?" She asked him wanting an honest answer.  
"Yeah I do. I think you're a vindictive little brat. A manipulative little cow and all in all a complete bitch." She chewed her lip.  
"Fine…" She said haughtily. "Fine." She tried to turn away but turned him into her accidentally. He wasn't doing it voluntarily.  
"Oh don't be like that," Recently he'd been upsetting her. Which was weird. He'd never normally upset her. Just aggravated her.  
"You've made your point." Dana snapped at him.

Chase threw Dana a load of clothes and a toothbrush.  
"What did Zoey say?" Logan asked, hoping maybe Zoey had gone soft. Usually she backed out of things like this.  
"She said once you two stop being complete prats and start acting like civilised human beings… She'll get the key back."  
"Get it back? What did she do?"  
"She mailed it to her pen friend. She can get it back in like two days… when she decides to." It looked like Zoey was sticking to her guns this time.  
"Your girlfriend is a masochistic little…" Logan tried to say.  
"I've heard it all before." Chase said raising his hands. "This'll do you some good."  
"Good? You don't seem to realise that in 12 hours I'll be dragging a dead body around the campus!" Dana wailed.  
"Oh be quiet this isn't a picnic for me either." He led her to the bathroom, she just managed to grab the scissors.

"Right, let me think." Dana said snipping the scissors. She reluctantly sliced the sleeve of her shirt. She slid her right arm out and pulled it down to her waist. "Logan close your eyes." She instructed, realising she was flashing her bra to him. He sighed.  
"You always spoil my fun." He muttered but he did actually shut his eyes. He allowed her to change, with great difficulty. He felt his arm nearly be ripped from it's socket a few times.  
"You don't have cellotape do you? Or a needle and thread?"  
"This is a bathroom Dana." He snapped at her.  
"Oh whatever. Give me your shirt. Oh yeah you can open your eyes." Dana was dressed in shorts and a vest with no strap on one side. Because the strap had been cut it hung down and showed an awful lot of skin. He tried to catch his breath.  
"I don't wear a shirt in bed." He told her. He did. He just didn't fancy all his clothes being cut up. She rolled her eyes.  
"Fine then. C'mere." She took the scissors and placed the cold metal against his skin. He flinched causing her to stab him. "Sorry." She muttered carelessly.  
"Too right you're sorry! I'm bleeding." He complained.  
"Oh stop being such a baby." She told him cutting the sleeve of his shirt up to his neck. She then helped him step out of it. It was difficult because it all had to be done backwards. She realised she had made quite a gash in his arm. She didn't feel sorry for him. He grabbed a wash towel and dampened it, rubbing it against his forearm.

"You are a nasty piece of work Danger Cruz." He told her. She shrugged.  
"So you're always telling me." She said sarcastically. Then she felt hurt. "I'm not that bad Logan." She had to think... 'Am I?'  
"Tell that to the scar I'm going to have,"  
"It was an accident!" Dana protested sadly. She hadn't actually meant to hurt him. "Living with you is going to be impossible."  
"I'm glad I'm not sharing a bed with you. I bet you kick."  
"I bet you snore." She countered  
"You never shut up while you're awake I bet you talk in your sleep."  
"I bet you wet the bed." They continued to bicker. They went about their nightly rituals, brushing their teeth (And thumping each other in the mouth.) Going to the toilet (Each ensuring the other's eyes were closed) and washing their faces (Whacking each other accidentally-on-purpose all the while)

Michael and Chase had laid out a makeshift bed of a quilt and a pillow with a blanket on the floor next to Chase's bed. Michael snickered. Dana said nothing. Logan gave him the finger as he climbed into bed. Dana was forced to lay on her front with her arm stretched in the space between the beds. It wasn't comfortable.

They say after midnight morning will come. This idiomatic expression basically means that after the worst point, things pick up. This isn't always true. Everytime Logan moved he yanked Dana's arm out of her socket so she pulled him back and kept almost pulling him out of bed. Eventually he PO'ed her so much that she pulled him too hard. He fell out of bed and on top of her.  
"Ouch." She said taking a deep inhalation. His face was millimetres from her own.  
"This isn't going to work, is it?" He asked her. He couldn't move off of her because she was cuffed to him and he was leaning into the bed on his other side.  
"Nope." She whispered. "It isn't."  
"We're going to have to share." She nodded. She tried to sit up and knocked her head into his. They bumped their jaws together in an almost kiss. Dana turned brick red. He stood up and she didn't. She sat up with her arm dangling. He rolled his eyes. He slid his locked hand into hers and helped her up.  
"I didn't mean to call you a vindictive little brat." He mumbled as they climbed into bed.  
"You did." She said.  
"Well yeah…" He paused. "I suppose I did but… you're not.. okay. There I said it."  
"Thanks." She realised that in order to be comfortable, Logan would have to put his arm around her. She led his hand across her stomach and pulled into him. Her back was against his stomach. He lay his chin on her head.  
"Think we'll get out of this soon?"  
"Don't know. Don't care. Too tired to think." He said sleepily. "Night." He kissed the back of her hair lightly. She felt very confused. Must be that new cherry scented shampoo of hers….

A/n: Mwuhahaha. I locked them together. How WILL they cope at school? And what about showering?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Well I most certainly am EVIL!  
Cody: Tell us something we don't know Ginger.  
DYK that I have another movie application? See you on the silver screen loser.

Chapter 2: Reality bites.

However hard you try there are two things in life you cannot avoid. One is reality. Every morning you will wake up and be forced to go to school/ to work/about your daily lives. It's a sad fact of life. Reality bites. (Oh by the way the other thing you can't avoid is parents…especially when ) When Logan awoke to his alarm clock's usual chime he found he didn't want to face reality. Which was unusual for him because normally he couldn't wait to wake up…. Just to make a living hell out of people's lives.  
"Dana…" He mumbled. "Dana wake up."  
"Time'sit?" She whispered.  
"Seven." Logan informed her sitting up and dragging her arm up.  
"Give me another 50 minutes at least." She ordered tugging her arm back.  
"Oh come on. We have to do everything together. It'll take an hour to get ready."  
"I'm up, I'm up." She yawned deeply. He didn't believe her. He ran his free hand through his hair.

"I need a shower." He muttered to himself.  
"Nuh uh no way José, Pedro, Isabella and the rest of Real Madrid!" Dana groaned.  
"Oh shut up I didn't say now. We'll rust." He tried to climb over her but she pushed him back.  
"Use your common sense for once… and let ME get up first." She ordered. They slid out of bed awkwardly.  
"How do you two intend to face school?" Michael asked pulling off his night shirt. Dana rolled her eyes and looked away.  
"With great difficulty." Logan said simply. It was true.  
After the hassles of the bathroom morning rituals they then had to face the whole clothing issue.  
"It's cool for you to plod round our dorm room half dressed." Chase told her indicating the off-the-shoulder-half-way-down-the-waist number she was currently sporting. "But I think you'll be arrested for indecent exposure if you walk like that around campus." Dana blushed slightly.  
"Don't worry I've got that sorted. Logan hand me your shirt."  
"No you'll attack me with the scissors again." He moaned.  
"Again?" Queried Michael.  
"Look." He showed his roommates the large gash across his arm. Chase and Michael widened their eyes. They had always known she'd had a temper but… Dana huffed.

"Fine then… you won't pick a shirt? I'll pick one for you." She grabbed one of his tank tops and slashed the strap in two. She handed him it.  
"And how do I put it on genius?" He asked.  
"Look… you step into it. Stop being so dumb."  
"If you'll stop being so bossy!"  
"I am not bossy!" She hissed.  
"Whatever you say Danger Cruz."  
"And would you stop calling me that!"

Dana hadn't lied when she said she'd got the clothing issue sorted. She dragged Logan to her own dorm room. Nicole promptly complied, appearing with a needle and thread. Zoey scarpered, which was very sensible actually, because Logan was ready to tear her head off.  
"I can't believe Zoey hasn't backed down yet." Nicole gushed.  
"Apparently she sent the key abroad." Dana said  
"Woah… isn't that going a little…" Started Nicole.  
"OTT? Overboard? Crazy?" Logan suggested wincing as Nicole stabbed him with the needle.  
"I was going to say too far but…"  
"How do you two go aboutgetting a shower?"  
"There's a gap in the curtains…" Logan said. "One can sit outside it."  
"No way in hell." Dana snapped.  
"I think it's more likely that Quinn'll fix her blow torch before you become a civilised Human Being. I can't go two weeks without getting a shower."  
"Me uncivilised?" Dana practically bit Logan's head off. Nicole silently allowed them to continue whilst sewing up Dana's sleeve.

"There… all finished. Now… to face media class." Dana suddenly looked alarmed.  
"I don't have media." She said.  
"What do you have?" Logan asked.  
"Art." She said turning slightly pale. "I like art."  
"I like media. Well we'll have to flip for it then won't we… call it." Logan said removing a quarter from his jeans back pocket.  
"Tails?" She suggested as the coin fell to the floor. Logan normally would've caught it but he only had the balance of one hand and had to let it drop.  
"Heads." Announced Nicole. Dana groaned and Logan smirked.  
"Come on Jailbirds." Nicole ordered leading the way out.  
"What do we tell Mr Bender?" Dana asked as the three headed to media class.  
"That it's part of a life science extra credit report." Logan explained. Evidently he'd already thought of it.  
"And what do we tell our life science teacher?" Dana questioned.  
"Um… that it's a Social Studies extra credit report?" He suggested. Dana nodded. That would have to do. The bell rang and Dana closed her eyes as Logan led her into the media classroom. She trusted him not to walk her into a wall or something

"Uh… Miss Cruz, you're not in this class." Mr Bender said looking at her in confusion.  
"I am/She is now." Logan and Dana said together. They held up their handcuffed wrists. The class 'whooped' and cat called.  
"Some weird experiment gone wrong?" Jeered Brad. Dana advanced towards him but Logan held her back.  
"Behave. It's part of a life science project." The only people in this class who were in their life science class were Zoey and Chase and they already knew the truth. So it didn't look likely that anyone would cotton on.  
"Interesting. What results are you hoping to find?"  
"Whether or not I end up killing him or not." Dana answered.  
"Or I her." He took his seat. Dana gave and angry squawk and pulled him back up as they went for a chair. Mr Bender looked highly amused.  
"Women." Logan murmered logging onto the computer.  
"Boys." Dana said surrendering the use of her left hand while he typed in his password.

"Quit hitting my keys. You're mistyping and it's annoying." Logan growled attempting to type his password for the fourth time.  
"Why is your password so long?"  
"Because… just because okay." Logan has picked an incredibly stupid password, very annoying and it seemed to go on forever. It was actually a lot like Logan. 'AaBbCcDdEeFfGgHhIiJjKkLlMmNnOoPpQqRrSsTtUuVvWwXxYyZz' Of course Logan didn't really do his work in media. He IM'd other people and stopped them doing their work.

PCAHunkster01: How long do we have to keep this up?  
Zoey101: Until you start behaving like normal people. Can you do that Logan? ;-)  
PCAHunkster01: She's driving me mad!

Dana flapped and grabbed the keyboard she hit the pink button to change the font colour.

PCAHunkster01: I'm driving him mad? You should see what the Nutter does to me!  
Zoey101: Tough luck sister. You guys BOTH drive me mad. Now leave me alone I'm trying to study and need my sound on it. If I get caught being IM'd I'll be forced to read it out again and you do NOT want this blagged do you.

Logan groaned.  
"You scared her off."  
"Oh shut it." Dana said hitting several buttons with her free hand.  
"What're you doing?"  
"Hacking Chase's account." Dana explained in a whisper.  
"What?" he was so alarmed that she was such a devious dark little girl. It felt good to be apart of such a nasty scheme. Why hadn't he thought of that.  
"Oh come on. It'll be fun." Dana said with a smirk as she hit submit. 'Password accepted.'

sdrawkcaB: Hey Zo, I've fancied you for the longest time how about you and me hit the Dance tomorrow night? You know as a date? Love Chase.

There was a 'BBRRIINNGG' sound as Zoey's computer struck up.

"Zoey are you… Instant messaging in class again?" Mr Bender asked. Zoey hung her head. "If it's so important… how about you read it out?"  
"Um… I guess… 'Hey Zo, I've fancied you for the longest time'" Zoey turned scarlet. The message was from Chase Matthews. "'How about you and me hit the Dance tomorrow night. You know as a date?…'" Chase's face was a picture. Someone had asked Zoey out? That wasn't fair! "'Love… Chase.'" Chase looked alarmed. He hadn't sent that! Now, who else knew his password was 'ILoveZoeyILoveZoeyILoveZoey'?  
"Well Miss Brooks what do you have to say for yourself?" Mr Bender asked, slightly flustered that it had been so personal. Chase turned crimson and lay his head in his hands. He could not have been more embarrassed at this point in time. Zoey hated him and was about to turn down the invite from some impostor posing as him infront of the whole class!  
"Uh… pick me up at seven?" She suggested. He looked up in shock.  
"Uh sure." He muttered. Zoey turned cherry red and shut down her IM window.  
"You're priceless Danger Cruz. You know that?" Logan whispered to her taking his keyboard back.  
"I know. I'm hoping that if I please Zoey enough… We might be in her good books for a while." Dana said overlooking 'Danger Cruz'  
"Might've known you had an ulterior motive." Dana smiled.

"Hey class!" Said Denver skipping into the room. Todd followed soon behind her. Logan had never forgiven them for pairing him up with Dana to the dance that time. He's been so close to kissing her.  
"Just wanted to say that the PCA dance is tomorrow night." Dana had point blank objected any boy who dared to ask her (So far three). Logan had politely refused every girl vying for his affections (So far around 50), intending to dance with every girl in school when he got there. He didn't think he'd be doing much dancing with Dana on his wrist.  
"And we hope you ALL have your dates sorted." Denver told them.  
"Like some of us have a choice." Mumbled Dana under her breath.  
"Oooh, interesting fashion statement…" Denver said looking at the handcuffs with cautious eyes. She didn't quite trust Dana and Logan not to bite her head right off her neck.  
"Handcuffs AREN'T fun." Todd said.  
"Not at all." Logan said flicking Dana's hand out of his way.  
"Anyway. We want you all to have a swell time tomorrow night. And… see you there." Denver blew a kiss before hopping out of the room. Todd strolled out after her. Dana frowned.

"I guess we're going to the dance together." She muttered.  
"You mean I have to cut up my best clothes?" He complained.  
"Either that or go in your scruffy stuff." She suggested.  
"I'm Logan Reese. I don't have scruffy stuff." He went to pop his collar but realised he was wearing a vest like tope and quickly pretended to be rearranging his neckline.  
"Well go shirtless." She snapped losing her temper with him.  
"I will if you will." He teased. She blushed slightly. "Haha, I made you blush." He teased her in a sing song voice whiletapping her nose with his fingers. Dana snapped her jaw hurriedly. She would've taken his fingers off… if he hadn't have got quick reflexes.  
"Oh cram it Reese. You got your first lesson so you're coming with me to Home Ec." She demanded.  
"I'm not cooking!" Logan spluttered in disbelief. Cooking was such a girls lesson!  
"You don't have a choice." Needless to say Logan DID have a choice. He had the choice of doing everything Dana told him to… or being completely rebellious and deliberately disobeying her. Guess which one he chose?

Logan wasn't one to be manipulated and bossed around. He hated it. So he misbehaved.  
"Flour." Obviously with only one hand Dana was relying on Logan… and he wasn't complying with her at all.  
"How much?"  
"About 50 grams." She instructed holding out her bowl Logan weighed out 500 grams and tipped the whole lot in before Dana could say anything. She screeched loudly and began scooping out the excess flour.  
"What's the matter, too much?" he asked innocently. Dana emptied two handfuls of flour over Logan's head. Logan grabbed the chocolate sauce and squirted her in the face with it. She gave a plaintive cry of embarrassment before retaliating with the toffee and strawberry sauces. She soaked him with them. Logan grabbed the bowl in which all Dana's cake ingredients were being stored and tipped the whole lot over her. It stuck fast to the chocolate sauce on her head. She was covered in head to toe with flour, margarine, sugar and egg.  
"MISS CRUZ MR REESE! GET OUT NOW."

"I think I need a shower now." Dana muttered taking a look at herself in the reflection of the window.  
"Go get yourselves cleaned up this instant! And don't step foot in my classroom again Mr Reese. You're a bad influence."  
"She started it." He complained as they headed up to Logan's room. She gave a startled cry before realising that in order to take a shower she'd have to be completely undressed. She voiced her concern to Logan.  
"God, they always say there's one smart and one stupid. Guess which one you are." He led her into 101 and opened her drawer.  
"Hey! That's my underwear drawer!" Dana protested. He handed her something. Her bikini. She blushed. How come she hadn't thought of that?  
"You're a riot you know that?" He told her as they walked into the shower of his room.  
"I already told you I'm not that bad." She said, sliding the shower curtain around looking for the slit in it. She found it and pushed it to the front.

"I'm going to have to trust you not to look while I get changed. Can I?"  
"Why would I look at you?" He asked in pretend confusion. There was absolutely no denying that Dana was hot. "Zoey Brooks or Frances Beaumont maybe…" He said playfully. Dana pouted.  
"Say whatever you want…. But never compare me to Zoey Brooks."  
"Truth?" he asked her. She glanced at him fleetingly before breaking eye contact "I think you're WAY better looking than Zoey." He confessed.  
"Cute, but still close your eyes." She ordered. He did as he was told this time. He knew he'd crossed the line. Dana cautiously removed her clothes and fiddled with the straps on her swim suit. It was awkward but it was possible.  
"Logan? Can you tie me up please?" She asked softly. Logan kept his eyes closed but skilfully tied the halter neck on her bikini top. He had the hindrance of her hand in the way but it was easier considering she didn't fight him this time. She climbed into the shower. She wasn't sure she trusted him THAT much. Not to lead her into a wall yes… Not to stare at her in her bikini. Nuh uh.

"Why do girls take so long in the shower?" Complained Logan 45 minutes later. He kept having his arm ragged about and at first he didn't mind but after a while it became tedious work.  
"Hey! You try washing your hair with only one hand!"  
"I could do it with my eyes closed." He scoffed.  
"Not with this much hair!" She snapped. She yanked his arm deliberately soaking his arm.  
"Hey!"  
"Shut it." She snapped trying to do her hair. Logan gave a dull growl. His clothes were already ruined… so what the hell. Once your clothes were ruined you might as well soak them. He climbed in. She screamed loudly and tried to cover herself.

"Oh come off it. I've seen you in your bikini before."  
"I don't care!" She screeched hitting him over the head with a shampoo bottle. "Get out!" Logan took the shampoo bottle from her and went to help her with her hair. She squawked and pushed him hard. He slipped on the wet surface and fell. There was a sickening 'Crack' soundas his head hit the tap.

The world went Black for Logan Reese. Then there was silence.

A/n: Ahhh! I killed Logan! Lol. R 'n' R People!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Smirks I know I'm evil but… hey. I'm entitled to be a little masochistic. I'm 14!

Chapter 3: A murderess?

Dana panicked. Her heart's thudding became louder than the roar of the shower. She couldn't breathe. She stopped the shower running and knelt down beside him.  
"Logan…" She whispered cautiously. She waited for him to get up and say 'Hey!' but he didn't. "Come on? Please… oh come on. Stop fooling?" She pleaded. It soon became sickeningly clear that Logan was not fooling, he was seriously injured. She shuddered in the cold. Why had it suddenly got cold? Or was it psychosomatic? Was she imagining it? Don't 'psychosomatic' and 'imagining' mean the same thing? "if you wake up I'll… I'll kiss you?" She suggested randomnly. There was no response. Dana slid her hand underneath his neck and pulled him into a sitting position. She saw a large wound on the back of his head. Upon removal from the tap it started flowing. Dana's hands turned red and sticky with warm fresh blood. She wanted to throw up. "I've been tied to you less than twenty four hours and I've injured you twice." She mumbled. She didn't know whether he could hear her or not.

They say when one is brought face to face with a life or death situation they portray miraculous displays of strength. Somehow Dana managed to drag herself Logan out of the shower and into the bedroom, even though her legs felt like jelly and her heart was in danger of running out of her lungs. She lay him on the bed and tried to reach the drawers. She couldn't leave the room half soaked and dressed in nothing but her bikini dragging a half dead teenage boy covered in blood. Her mind was in shreds. This all seemed too surreal. But yet too real. It was so real that it was surreal. This sort of thing happened in soaps. In Novellas. But not to Dana Cruz!  
"I'm sorry. It wasn't intentional or anything." She assured his lifeless body, but she was more assuring herself. In that split second, she had wanted to hurt him. She had seen red. Poor boy. She was then struck with a morbid thought. What if he was already dead? What if the boy she was talking to was gone. What if his ghost was watching her and silently screaming from beyond the ether? What if he was going to haunt her. What if she was too late? She sat on the bed, having only ventured as far as the bedside table because of her restraints. She held his wrist and tried to feel for a pulse. She shook as she placed two fingers of the vein of his cold wrists. It was freezing. She felt her own heart stop. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She had killed him. She started to cry a lot heavier and fell to the floor beside the bed. She had just killed Logan Reese!

(The end: hehe, Only joking)

Chase walked in with Michael following. He saw Dana on her knees on the floor. Her head laid against the bed. She was only dressed in her bikini. Logan was asleep on the bed… in his wet clothes…?  
"Do I want to know?" he asked.  
"I killed him!" Dana screeched. Chase raised his eyebrows. "I was in the shower, he tried his luck and… and… I killed him." Chase could see Dana was in hysterics but he focused his attention on the teenage boy on the bed.  
"Calm down I'm sure you didn't kill him. Logan's got a fat head." Chase said as he crossed to the bed. He surveyed the wound before checking for a pulse.  
"I already checked." Dana sobbed. "Nothing. No life at all. He's dead. He's dead and I killed him." Dana realised she was repeating herself but didn't really care.  
"Should I call 911?" Michael asked pulling out his cell phone.  
"What's the point?" Dana groaned. "He made me feel like a jerk all his life and now I'm going to prison coz I killed him." She started shaking. She shivered and began to howl. She bit her lip so hard it started to bleed. The salty metallic taste felt like barely a wound compared to Logan's. He was bleeding profusely onto the pillow. She was going to get life for this. And if she didn't she'd have to live with it for the rest of hers!  
"You haven't killed him." Chase assured her. "Yet…" He then added. "I knew this was a bad idea." Dana looked up in slight shock. "He's alive. Just unconscious. He'll come round. There's no serious head trauma or anything, just a cut. He has a pulse. You're just stressed out… you were probably shaking so much you couldn't even have felt your own pulse." Dana breathed a sigh of relief. Chase rubbed her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Nice outfit." Commented Michael. Dana grabbed one of Logan's shirts from his bedside cabinet and draped it over herself to make sure Michael's eyes didn't wander.  
"When did you become a doctor?" She asked nervously, she didn't entirely trust his judgement.  
"I watch Casualty…" Chase said with a sheepish smile. "And I'm wanting to take a degree in health."  
"Health? I thought that was code for Sex Ed." Michael asked sounding incredibly oblivious.

Dana said nothing. She lay her head on the bed beside him, not caring if she soaked the sheets. She felt sick with herself. It's one thing to threaten the boy but… She'd never intended to kill him… had she?  
"You want me to tell Zoey to call this thing off?" Chase asked softly.  
"I want him to wake up." She mumbled.  
"Give him a half hour. If he doesn't wake up by then we'll take him to the nurses office." Chase promised.  
"No." Dana said. "I'll get arrested. I'll be…"  
"You wouldn't get arrested." Chase promised her. He then muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Zoey would'

Twenty five minutes later Logan had not made a move. He had not flickered his eyes. He had barely breathed."This is creeping me out. I'm off." Michael said with a shudder. He hated silence. He'd rather be on the beach, boogying it up with the girls. But that was Michael for you.  
"I'm going to go get Zoey and show her what her stupid prank has done." Chase mumbled. He stood up and left Dana and Logan. Truth be told if Dana had a choice she would've been out of there by now. Staring at Logan laying so still and quiet made her want to pass out.  
"I wish you'd wake up," She complained checking his wrist again for a pulse. It was still there and beating strong. She slid her hand lower and held his hand. She lay her head against his chest and listened to the rhythmic beat of his heart. It was slightly reassuring. But only slightly. She tore the sleeve of Logan's spare shirt and put it on. It travelled all the way to her knees, yet it did nothing to stop the coldness. She felt like ice. "Please." She said ever so softly. "I won't tease you again. I won't bully you. I'll let you flirt? If you'll just wake up." She sighed. Nothing.

Zoey and Chase walked in.  
"I killed him." Zoey said in shock.  
"Oh don't flatter yourself." Dana snapped. "You didn't push him. I did." Had she pushed him? Or had she hit him? Had he slipped? Everything seemed so hazy. She couldn't remember. Was she going mad? Was she already mad? Had she by some stretch of the imagination killed him deliberately… Been plotting it for months subconsciously? She bit her lip. She couldn't put anything together correctly. She was wading through a fog in her mind that was choking her. Was she a murderer or had it been an accident? She gave a small cry of confusion and frustration.  
"Get the nurse." Zoey whispered. "You should've done that straight away what were you two thinking! He's bleeding for god's sakes! He needs an AMBULANCE!"  
"Yeah well I think I'm more medically inclined than you. It's a superficial head injury. There's nothing wrong. He's probably in shock."  
"Well did you consider the possibility of a blood clot forming in the brain?" Zoey screeched. She evidently watched Casualty too. Dana gave a strangled whimper. Blood clot? Chase looked panicked.  
"Get the nurse." He told her. Zoey ran.

"He's dying. He's got a blood clot on the brain and now he's going to die. I'm going to be arrested for murder because I killed the bloody idiot." She wasn't crying and she spoke sarcastically, but Chase could tell she was frightened and upset.  
"One he's not dying. Two even if he did… you wouldn't be arrested for murder."  
"Yes I would! I think I pushed him. I'll get life."  
"You think you pushed him?" He questioned.  
"I can't remember!" Dana cried. "I'm so confused."  
"It's okay Dana. He'll be fine." Chase said. "And even if… you know. Even if he dies. You wouldn't get life. It's not murder if it's an accident. It's manslaughter. And you'd be tried as a juvenile." He was trying to make things better. It didn't help.  
"It's not murder if it's an accident?" Dana repeated slowly. Chase nodded. "I might've… I think I…" Dana paused. "This was no accident." She said finally. "I meant to do this."  
"Don't talk like that Dana." Chase said. He did not believe Dana would really hurt somebody.  
"It's the truth! I hated him! I couldn't stand him! Everyday he drove me mad! Any court would see that! Any shrink could tell you it was a deliberate subconscious act of a distressed mind!" She was close to insanity. She was standing on the edge. The nurse came in.

"Say what you like Dana. Deep down… you like Logan." Chase said softly. Dana was no murderess… even if Logan did die.  
"LikeD!" She accentuated the D. In her eyes he was practically dead. He would never talk to her again at any rate.

* * *

Midnight came and went. The only one who could stay was Dana. The nurse had bandaged Logan up tightly. Dana was frowned upon but there wasn't much quibble. There wasn't allowed to be. Dana was still slightly damp, and dressed in nothing but her bikini and a too big T-shirt. She sat in the chair beside his bed. She absently fiddled with his fingers.  
"Okay, so anyway. I was so sure that the keys were in the house that I didn't bother to look any place else. I left the house without locking the door and… we got robbed. $2,000 worth. Dad went crazy." Dana laughed to herself. Then she relaxed. "If you don't hurry up and live soon… I swear I'll kill you." She realised that it was such an oxymoron she had to laugh. Logan twitched slightly.  
"You awake?" She asked him.  
"No." He mumbled gently. He shivered. Dana's face lit up. He was alive. She wasn't a murderess. She wasn't going to prison.  
"You cold."  
"Yes." He mumbled again. Dana reached as far as she could and managed to grasp a blanket. She lay it over Logan. He then spoke without being spoken to. "You?"  
"A little. I'll manage." Logan opened one eye blearily. He was slightly alarmed when he realised he was in hospital.

"What did you hit me with?" Becoming increasingly aware of the pain in his head. He realised Dana was crying a little bit.  
"I didn't mean to. I didn't… I thought." She stumbled on her words, unable to control her tongue.  
"Be quiet." He complained raising his free hand to his head. "This is a hospital. And I have a splitting headache I wonder why…" He glared at her. She lay her head on the bed and cried. "Oh come on stop being so lame." He didn't like it when girls cried. Especially Dana. "What're you wearing?" He asked generically. He didn't have anything else to say.  
"I didn't have time to change." She whispered. She looked up at him in slight amazement. He smiled at her reassuringly.  
"I'm fine." He promised her. "Just tired."  
"Go to sleep then. I bloody won't." He sighed and stroked his thumb down her cheek removing the tears.  
"Why won't you sleep?" He asked.  
"You're going to keep me up all night." She answered softly. She had to keep her voice low because they were in a hospital.  
"How will I do that if I'm going to be asleep?" He teased. "Oh I get it. I'm always on your mind right." She didn't respond with a sarcastic remark, nor a vicious glare. She smiled slightly.  
"Something like that." She shivered again. She was still slightly damp from the shower.

Logan saw her shiver. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her onto the bed. He slid the blanket over her. They had to collaborate on the position, she with her back against him and he with his tied arm around her. It was incredibly awkward because both of them were scarcely dressed. She chewed her lip.  
"Glad you're alive."  
"Hey I'm glad I'm alive too." He whispered in her ear.  
"There was a scary moment when I thought… I thought I was going to prison for murder."  
"Oh come on Dana…. You can't get rid of me that easily." He teased. He pulled her as close as he could manage. She didn't object.  
"Oh well. You can't harm a girl for trying." She laughed. It was far from the truth. Her adrenaline was speaking for her. He turned her around and placed their hands on his waist. "Logan I don't think this is…" she started half heartedly.  
"Appropriate? Who cares?" She curled up and lay her head against him.  
"Don't EVER do that to me again."  
"Do what?"  
"Die." She whispered  
"I'm going to die." Logan said with a shrug. "So are you. So is Chase. So is Quinn. Everyone's going to die Dana. Everyone who is born will die."  
"Thanks for the philosophy lesson." She said. "Just don't die while you're attached to me."  
"I promise." He promised her. Although the decision as to whether he lived or died didn't lie in his hands. He promised her. "Just remind me never to climb in the shower with you." He said. "But… my last view was pretty good." He teased. She blushed slightly.

He slid their hands to her waist and pulled her closer. She was flush with him. "You owe me one for trying to kill me." Dana sighed.  
"Go on then… but make it quick." She closed her eyes and placed her lips together. She expected what anyone who knew Logan Reese would expect. To be kissed. She was alarmed when she heard him chuckle. She opened her eyes.  
"You wish Cruz. You wish." She was slightly hurt. Talk about throwing yourself. "No. However tempting that may be…" He slid his fingers lightly across her lips. "No. I want you and me to call this off."  
"Call what off?" She asked in confusion.  
"This war."  
"We're not at war you idiot." She said hitting him slightly.  
"That! You constantly putting me down." He pointed out. She looked thoughtful.  
"And you always arguing with me."  
"Yeah. I'll stop arguing with you if you stop bullying me. We have to make friend if we're not going to kill each other."  
"Okay then." Dana supposed it was reasonable. "Friends. And you forgive me?."  
"I forgive you. It wasn't really your fault. And we're friends... At least until we get this damn handcuff off." He said raising his hand. He clipped her in the mouth. She withdrew.

"Sorry!" He laughed. "Gee what a good start to a friendship." She blushed and nodded. He raised his free hand and ran it along her jaw. "You might have a bruise."  
"And you'll have a scar." She whispered.  
"Stupid tap." He then silenced himself. He looked at her and for a brief moment he was shocked. Never had he seen her more frightened. Evidently she was scared at the thought that she'd hurt him. He couldn't help it. A stupid moment of weakness. He kissed her. She allowed him to. She didn't know why she let him. Maybe she felt sorry for him. Maybe she secretly liked it. She let him, but did not respond. He pulled back.  
"Night Dana." He whispered.  
"Logan?"  
"Hm, I'm tired. Incase you didn't know;_**Someone**_ hit me on the head this afternoon!"  
"You ever do that again." She told him. "Then I wouldn't hold you any hope of you having kids."  
"Gotcha." He closed his eyes. Dana allowed herself to smile slightly. But only slightly. She pulled herself against him and he slid their arms over her. "Night." He whispered. She said nothing. Preferring to pretend to be asleep.

Beep. Beep. Beep. The steady Beep to signify Logan's heart was beating continued until exactly 2:46 am and twelve seconds. Then there was Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

A/n: I killed Logan again. Is he really dead this time? The last thing Dana told him was a threat! Poor Dana.  
Cody: Poor Logan: He's having a really rough night.  
The next chapter gets all kerfuddled but bare with me.

Please review. Please? it takes two seconds. Press the pretty purple button down there. You know you want to.


	4. Reality again

A/n: Oooooh I'm evil.  
Cody: Ginger shut up. Does Logan live or not?  
I thought you didn't like my stories?  
Cody: Oh uh…

Chapter 4: Reality again.

Dana opened one eye blearily. The sun shone onto her face and the birds outside chirped merrily. When had it suddenly got so hot? She raised her hands to her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. She then realised she had use of her left hand. How odd… Coming to a realisation she noticed the handcuffs had been sawn clean in the middle. How odd.She looked around. She was sat on the chair beside the bed. The bed was clean and pressed. 'Wow.' She thought. 'Logan actually makes his bed.' She figured he must be in the bathroom or something. She waited twenty minutes before becoming restless. Stupid boy.

"Excuse me miss…" She collared a nurse. "Can you tell me where Logan Reese is?" The nurse looked confused.  
"I'm only a ward sister. Matron?" She called and elderly nurse over. She walked over. "This girl wants to know what happened to Logan Reese." She looked slightly sad.  
"Nobody told you?" Asked the matron softly. It was Dana's turn to look confused.  
"Told me what?" Dana queried. The matron and the sister shared a glance that clearly said they thought Dana was crazy. The matron sighed.  
"Logan passed away in the early hours of this morning." Dana laughed. Nutters. The pair of them.  
"Impossible." She said shaking her head. "He was awake. He was talking to me. He… he kissed me!" Her throat clogged up as she saw the grave faces on the nurses.  
"I'm afraid you're the one talking impossibilities. Mr Reese was in a very heavy coma. There is no way he could've awoken."  
"He did!" Dana whispered. They couldn't be telling the truth. "I remember. He said he wanted to be friends! He told me…" Dana breathed. "He promised me he wouldn't die." She said under her breath. She sank down into her chair. No.

A few hours ago she HAD spoken to him. That was real she remembered it. Or perhaps she'd been right on the money. She was mad. She was insane. Dana started to cry heavily. She wished Logan had never been tied to her.  
"The police will want to talk to you." Said the sister. Dana's head snapped up.  
"No! No police! Chase said… it was an accident. It's not murder if it's an accident." She stuttered.  
"The police will still want to talk to you. We had to emergency cut you from Mr Reese when we electro-shocked him to try and restart his heart."  
"His heart? But… I hit his head." Dana whispered in confusion. She was very disorientated. She couldn't make the connections. Obviously someone with a head trauma can die of heart failure as a direct result... but Dana wasn't thinking clearly. She couldn't.  
"So you admit you hit him?" Asked the matron accusingly.  
"No… yes… I don't know!" Dana raked her fingers through her hair. She wasn't a murderess. Logan had told her so! But Logan would never tell her anything again. He would never again ask her to make out with him. He would never again be so cocky and arrogant. She sobbed. When had it got so hot? A police officer walked in brandishing a pair of handcuffs. Dana panicked. She'd had enough of handcuffs. She stood up and pushed past the menacing copper. She ran.

She'd always hated running. In gym class she'd tried everything possible to get out of it. One time she'd even told Coach Phelps she was pregnant. Unfortunately he told the school nurse, who'd had her tested. (How embarrassing.) She'd been back in PE the next week. She felt her bare feet pound the hot pavement. She was still dressed in her bikini and Logan's shirt, the knot in the shoulder was coming loose but she couldn't care less. She had worse problems. One she was on the run from the law. Two Logan had just died. Three She was going insane. The sun beat down on her bare neck. She was overheating. She knew where she was headed. With the thought of PCA's hallways clear in mind, a haven away from the insanity she continued to run. She felt her lungs were about to explode and her head was swimming but she kept running. She had to keep running. The noise of sirens spurred her on, even though they were fire engine's sirens. She was becoming paranoid.

She stepped over the threshold of the building and made her way dizzily up to the girls dorm. Chase was sat on the sofa with Zoey on his lap. Nicole and Michael were playing scrabble. Dana had to do a double take. The words on the board read 'Murderer' or 'Killer' or 'Dead' or 'Prison'. The whole board was filled.  
"Dana!" Said Zoey in shock. Dana realised she must look a mess. Her hair was stuck to her face with sweatand her make up had run all down her cheeks. Infact itseemed like a lifetime ago she'd actually applied make up. Dana then figured it was a lifetime ago. Logan's lifetime.  
"What's wrong?" Asked Chase in confusion.  
"He's… dead." Dana croaked. The heat was unbearable. Hadn't it been cold last night. When she was with Logan it had been freezing. But then again… Dana realised, she hadn't been with Logan. It had all been in her head.  
"Dead?" Whispered Nicole in shock. "TRIPLE WORD SCORE!" She then cried. Dana looked at Nicole, she was completely mortified.  
"Hello! Dead friend, triple word score! Priority!" She screeched.  
"We're accessories to murder!" Zoey cried.  
"It's not murder if it's an accident." Dana defended.  
"You said yourself Dana. You did it on purpose. You meant to kill him." Chase accused. Dana shook her head.

"I didn't. I meant… Logan said…" Dana tried to explain. Were her friends really accusing her of murder! She hadn't killed him intentionally!  
"Logan said nothing!" Michael said. "And he'll never say anything again because…"  
"Because you killed him." Zoey said.  
"You're the one who tied me to him!" Dana hollered in protest.  
"But you pushed him." Nicole said.  
"You hit him." Chase replied.  
"You hated him." That was Michael. That was also not true. Dana hadn't hated him. Had she? Maybe she'd been right all along: maybe it had been deliberate.  
"You killed him." Zoey announced.

The four stood up and formed a circle around Dana.  
"Murderer! Murderer! Murderer!"  
"I'M NOT!" she cried clamping her hands around her ears. "I'M NOT!"  
"Murderer! Murderer! Murderer!" Their circle became tighter around Dana and she felt she was suffocating. Everyone's head was becoming one. Everything seemed a total blur. Dana felt dizzy. "Murderer! Murderer! Murderer!" She was! She was a murderer! She'd killed him. She was going to jail. So long career. So long family. So long, so long, so long. Dana fell to her knees and started crying. "MURDERER!" they all cried. Dana lay her head on the floor. Everything was spinning. Everyone was screaming. Her head whistled like a kettle it felt heavy and as though it was swimming.Then... her head exploded.

Dana saw stars. She saw the whole universe. She was stood on a star and looking over the planet. Where was she? In sapce. All around her the sky was a velvety black. It was a little cold to say she was stood on a star. 'Wait a minute...' she thought 'people can't stand on stars'  
"Hallo Dana." Said a calm voice. Dana span around in recognition.  
"Logan!" She screeched taking a step back. "But you're…"  
"Dead? Ha. Take that universe." He raised his finger in a classic 'up yours' gesture. "Careful Dana." He laughed andwalked to the other side of her to stop her falling.She realised she had nearly fallen right off the edge of the star. The sky around her was not welcoming. If she fell she felt she'd fall right into the oblivion.  
"But I saw… the nurse said…"  
"Yeah, yeah. Nurses think they know a lot more than nurses know."  
"But… you can't be… Where am…"  
"I'm here aren't I? Standing here infront of you flesh and blood?" He took her hand in his. It was still warm. Dana looked confused. She had expected it to be cold. Maybe she was being ridiculous.  
"I want you to do me a favour Dana."  
"No. Not yet. No more favours. I'm being arrested. I'm getting done for murder." Logan laughed. He leaned down and placed his lips against hers.

This time she not only let him, she replied. She responded. She snaked her hand up to his neck and pulled him closer.  
"Mm," Logan mumbled. "Never thought you'd react like that." He sighed. He realised she was crying. "Must you always get so soppy?" He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her against him. "It's not your fault."  
"It is. It is. It's all my fault. It's always my fault!" She lay her head against his chest.  
"If I told you… you could have another shot. Start all over again. Would you?" He asked.  
"Of course I would! But we're only human. We live and we die. We can't turn back time." Logan laughed and lay his chin on her hair.  
"Maybe you're only human. I'm not."  
"Oh I suppose this is where you tell me you're an angel? Or an alien?" She suggested. Logan stroked her back softly. He pulled her back and kissed her again. She replied gratefully.

"If you had one more chance Dana?" He said when they broke apart.  
"I would if I could but I can't so stop making me feel guilty!" She cried at him.  
"I want you to do me a favour." He said unabashed that Dana was mad. Dana was always mad. He'd learnt a long time ago not to play up to that if he didn't want to get hit.  
"What?" She said irritably. He was ruining the moment!  
"I want you to let me go." He said gently.  
"It's not that easy! And if I let you go where will you go? You're just going to float around here for the rest of my life? I won't let you!" She cried. "I'll... I'll kill myself if you make me leave!" She threatened. She wasn't sure whether she actually meant it. Could she face prison... and the world? Knowing that she'd killed the boy she loved? Love? 'Oh god' she realised. 'I do love him'  
"No! Don't do that please?" He begged. "I don't fancy having that on my conscience. Just calm down? I want you to do one last thing for me."  
"What!" She cried in confusion. He shouldn't say it like that. 'One last thing' Did that mean he was leaving forever? He couldn't leave her to go to prison. Why would he?

"I want you to wake up." He whispered in her ear.

A/n: Wow. What a confusing chapter.  
Cody: I'm confused. Is he dead or alive? What does he mean wake up? Oh I get it. When she fainted when they were all calling her a murderer?  
Cody will you be quiet! Man he's annoying. Anywho. Please no reviews saying 'what the hell was that' or 'I don't get it' because it makes sense next chapter!


	5. It's the heat

A/n: Ooooo. So I left you wondering: did she or didn't she? I guess you have to wait a little longer.

Chapter 5: It's the heat.

Dana blearily opened her eyes. She spent a while focusing. She half didn't want to wake up. Reality bites.  
"Dana! Thank god!" Zoey said. She looked incredibly worried. Dana avoided her eyes. She looked around. She was in the schools' sick bay. Now what was she doing there? Even after being accused of being a murderer her friends cared enough to get her second best. Gee, that was such a comfort. Dana started to cry. "Oh come on D, drink this." Zoey handed Dana an ice cold glass of water. Dana sniffed.  
"I didn't mean to." Dana confessed.  
"Shh, come on you're not well." Zoey said soothingly.  
"I'm perfectly well thank you very much. I know what I'm saying!" Zoey looked at Dana patiently.  
"Tell me all about it." She said.  
"Logan just got on my nerves some times. But that didn't mean I hated him!"  
"I know. I know." Zoey laughed. "You guys really get on my nerves too. But if you'd just take the time to admit you fancied each other…" Dana sighed. She'd openly admit it now. She had a crush on Logan. Or she had had a crush on Logan. She was confused. Past tenses were never her favourite thing.  
"Yeah I did. But that's never going to happen now is it?" Dana continued to cry.

Zoey handed her a tissue.  
"Come on he'll forgive you."  
"He already has done. I know deep down he has." Zoey sighed.  
"Yeah well you concentrate on making yourself well again, yeah Dana?"  
"Will you quit going on about me like I'm sick! Sick in the head maybe. Sick of my life maybe…. But not sick as in ready to throw up sick." Zoey realised Dana wasn't quite with it today.  
"You're not sick of life. You're just frustrated,"  
"No Zoey I'm not! I'm going to spend the rest of my life in prison! He's barely cold and I'm already going mad!" Dana was close to hysterics and Zoey was beginning to worry about her friend.  
"What ARE you talking about?" Zoey asked.  
"I killed him. I already told you."  
"You killed who? Your hamster in fifth grade? Yeah you told me." Zoey said pouring another drink of water. Dana looked confused. What was Zoey talking about? Was the blonde completely barmy? Or maybe the honey haired brat was a bit bonkers?

"What day is it?" Dana asked.  
"Tuesday. The 28th." Informed Zoey speaking like a child who had been taught to remember her phone number and address.  
"Tuesday… the 28th? That's impossible. You… you tied me to Logan. You handcuffed me to him, look!" Dana raised her left hand to show the manacle and sawed through chain only to find her wrist was bare apart from her wrist watch which she never took off.  
"It's the heat. You're delirious, Dana." Zoey said with a giggle. "Why would I handcuff you to Logan?"  
"Because you were sick of us arguing! You said so…" She had said that… hadn't she.  
"Yeah I did say so. You pushed me so far I was at breaking point…"  
"Then you handcuffed me!" Dana said adamantly  
"Then…" Zoey said simply. "You fainted. Like I said... it's the heat. It caused you to faint because you weren't drinking enough fluids. I did tell you to drink plenty. And you weren't doing yourself any favours by sitting around in your PJ's all day." Zoey said pointing at Dana's attire. Dana looked alarmed.  
"I fainted?" It had all been a dream? Goddamn Reality again. Just when you think you've met it's boundaries it strikes up again  
"Yeah which is probably why you're acting a little kookie today."

"How long have I been out?" Dana demanded forgetting her head ache and sitting up.  
"A couple of hours." Zoey said checking her watch. "You're on the bench tonight."  
"The bench?" Dana queried downing her water in one.  
"Tonight's the big game. Honestly Dana!" Zoey laughed. "I can afford to skip practice. Logan wanted to shoot a few hoops with Chase and some of the other boys. He told me to keep him posted on you. He really does care you know." Zoey grabbed her cell phone.  
"Logan!" Dana said coming to a realisation. If she'd never been strapped to him she'd never killed him! She stood up.  
"Dana! Where are you going! You're supposed to stay in bed!" Zoey whined. The nurse would blame Zoey.  
"Tough."  
"Dana!" Zoey cried. "You can't go out dressed like that." Dana shrugged. Logan had seen her in less. Well… actually he hadn't. That had been part of her sick twisted water deprived dream hadn't it?  
"Watch me!" Dana was already out.

She was scarcely dressed but couldn't care less. She had to see if she was really here. Was he really here? Was any of it real? She couldn't tell what was what any more. She was trapped. She was in her own private prison. She was a prisoner of love. Damn. A lot of boys stared at her and some wolf whistled in the ultimate chauvinistic manner. She made her way onto the basketball court, the tarmac burning her bare feet. The setting sun crashed down on her, making everything glow an eerie gold colour. She felt that the heat was pressing in on her at all sides. Or maybe she was suffering from dehydration… or quite possibly insanity. Most likely a little of both.

There he was. He was alive and well and showing off.  
"Reese takes the ball and he drives it up the court. He dribbles past Matthews… eat my dust Chase. He's standing at the three pointer line… he shoots and…" There was no and. He froze. He had just locked eyes with Dana. He stopped mid shot and went to a neutral stance.  
"Now that you've woken up, sleeping beauty…" Logan said in his usual 'I'm-obviously-so-much-better-than-you-so-why-are-you-even-trying' tone. "Come to apologise?" He asked snottily. Dana looked at him wide eyed in utter disbelief. There he was alive and insulting her! "Well!" he demanded "I'm waiting."  
"I am so sorry." She tried not to cry, she really did but her hand flew to her mouth to stop the escaping attempt of the sob. She didn't do a very good job. His face contorted in confusion. She was crying? Why was she crying? He hadn't seriously upset her had he? "I am. I'm awful. I'm sorry I'm such a vindictive little…" She couldn't speak. Her words caught in her throat. The basketball team looked at her in confusion. Chase was used to girls crying, he was probably more in touch with his feminine side than Logan. Dana was shaking.  
"You're not awful. Yeah you're a little nasty sometimes but…" Chase said. Dana shook her head.  
"That's not for you to decide Chase. It's up to Logan." Logan looked confused. He looked alarmed at being asked for his opinion on something to do with her. Dana stepped towards him until she was inches away.

"What do you say? Forgive me?"  
"I guess I don't have a choice." He said coolly.  
"Don't be like that." Dana said shaking her head. Logan realised she was still crying.  
"Why are you being so soppy?" he asked. He'd never seen her cry. Only in her dreams. She shook her head and shrugged. "Oh come on who died?" Dana couldn't help laughing. He'd hit the nail bang on the head. "See!" Logan said with a smile. He dropped the basketball and allowed Chase to pilfer it. He mock thumped her in the jaw playfully, clicking his tongue twice. "There's that smile." Dana blushed. "You're pretty when you smile. As opposed to when you're beating me up." Dana's blush deepened.  
"Logan?" She asked. He raised his eyebrows in response. Dana closed her eyes and sighed. "Nevermind."  
"Go on… You dragged yourself out of bed long enough to comeALL the way down here didn't you? You might aswell say what's on your mind." He snapped at her. She raised her hand and took both of his in hers. He looked utterly confused. He was even more confused when she placed his hands around her waist and lay her head on his chest. He tightened his grip across the back of her chest.

"Don't say anything." Dana whispered hugging him tightly. She was so relieved that he was alive, she found she couldn't stop crying. She really was a wreck. He shrugged slightly. He lay his chin on her hair breathing in her scent. He could tell she was very distressed and no matter how nasty she could sometimes be he had forgiven her. Her had been stressed out because of the whole summer school thing but decided that there was no shame in getting a tutor. He rubbed his hands down her back in a comforting manner to try and calm her down. He succeeded and her crying slowed. He realised she was only in her PJ's but didn't question her. He just held her tightly. The way she was clinging to him it made it seem like it was a matter of life or death.

This continued for some time. There was a pleasant silence as the two stayed in each others arms. The setting sun shone down onto the two creating one long shadow. Logan was the first to break the moment.  
"You're going to have to let me go you know Dana. I have to train." He said it very quietly.  
"Can't you skip practice for once?" She whispered.  
"God. You are so manipulative. If you weren't so hot I swear I'd have killed you by now." Dana had officially invented the reddest shade of red ever "No I'm not skipping practice. You can shoot a few with us… you know if you want to." She laughed. He released her but slid his arm across her shoulder and walked her into him. "But I guess you shouldn't..." He said remebering that Dana had spent the day in the hospital bed."You shouldn't be out of bed."  
"Yes Doctor Reese." She said with a salute. She was glad to have use of her left hand again.  
"No seriously- When you fell did you hit your head? Crying, giggling, smiling. I'd think you're Nicole… except a hell of a lot prettier." Dana blushed as he led her to the stands.

"You think I'm pretty." She asked coyly. (Think School Dance)  
"What am I blind?" He asked playfully.  
"Well. You've never said so before."  
"Have too!" Logan stuck out his tongue at her. Dana sat beside him. His arm which had been around her should slid to her waist and she lay her head on his shoulder.  
"Logan… that scar on your head… where did it come from?" She asked surveying the wound on the back of his head.  
"When I was younger I slipped in the shower and cracked my head into a tap." Logan brushed his hair back to cover it. It was the one blemish of his perfect looks.  
"You weren't by any chance brain damaged in the process were you?" She joked. She found it creepy. Her mind had created a re-enactment of something that had actually happened. Logan had never told her about it.  
"Me brain damaged… says you." She said nothing just tilted her head up. "Logan. I think…"  
"Oh god. She thinks? I was wrong you're not Nicole." Dana thumped him. "Now how would you feel if in doing that you stopped my heart?"

"To be honest I don't care about your heart." She said. Not true. He had just ever so slightly scared her. Her dream still seemed too real to just brush away. "I care about mine." Logan nodded and watched as David scored a two-pointer.  
"What about it?"  
"I think I like you." You wouldn't believe how much energy it took for her to say that. She closed her eyes. She was incredibly tired.  
"Uh! Finally one of us admits it. You're not as stubborn as I thought you were." Dana glared slightly.  
"Well…"  
"Well what?"  
"You're supposed to say: 'I know I know everyone loves me I am the almighty Logan Reese and I don't blame you for having a crush on me, but I can't just have one girl it wouldn't be fair on the rest of my species.'" Dana didn't breathe in that sentence. Logan could tell she was anxious of his response. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his knee.  
"Don't tell me what to say.I don't want to say that."  
"Well…" She yawned. "What do you want to say?"  
"I don't want to say anything." He whispered into her ear. He stroked his thumb down her jaw line. "I want to kiss you."  
"Well what's stopping you?" She asked. Logan realised that she wasn't going to hit him and took this as the invite to continue.

He leaned forward and cautiously placed his lips against hers. She relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She slipped her fingers into his curls and dared to deepen the kiss. He didn't complain and after all why would he? This was Danger Cruz! He pushed his tongue against her lips, becoming desperate. She allowed him. She still felt bad for killing him. After a few minutes the two broke apart.  
"Good?" He whispered.  
"Hm, incredibly." She yawned.  
"Oh do I bore you Cruz? One kiss and you're fed up." He snapped playfullyat her. She didn't get that he was playing.  
"I'm tired!" She complained. He lay her forehead against hers.  
"I know."

"Aww." Zoey cooed. Chase had broken away from the game and the two were stood on the orange hill silhouetted against the blood red sky and the golden sun.  
"They make a good couple. You know… when they're not killing each other." Chase said.  
"It makes you wish doesn't it?"  
"Wish what?" He asked cluelessly.  
"Wish that… I don't know. That there really is someone special out there. Someone who thinks you're pretty and not pretty hopeless."  
"You're not hopeless." Chase assured her.  
"Who said this was about me?" Chase rolled his eyes.  
"Nobody said anything. But I know you're thinking it. You're not hopeless. Yes you're pretty. Every guy in the school will tell you that." Zoey muttered something viciously under her breath. "What was that?"

"I said: not every guy."  
"Oh, I get it." Chase said, a look of dawning comprehension on his face. A boy. "You've got your eye and someone and he doesn't like you like that?"  
"He's my friend. He'll never see me as more than that." Chase sighed. He'd just got her over her little Logan fetish and now… this.  
"Then he's not worth it. If he can't see how amazing you really are then, shame on him. He's lucky to have your attention."  
"He is?"  
"He is." Chase sighed. Zoey looked down at Logan and Dana. They were cute together. If they hadn't have gotten together soon, Zoey would've had to do something very drastic…. Like handcuff them together! The thought made her smile. She stole a glance at Chase who looked very depressed.  
"Cheer up." She said. "You're lucky to have my attention." He raised his eyebrows.  
"huh?"  
"God… and I'm the hopeless one?" She asked with a giggle. His eyes widened and he pointed at himself. She nodded. "It's okay if…you know… you don't…"  
"Ah Zo!" Chase laughed. "Me?"  
"For the last time yes." She snapped. Chase took a deep breath and took her hand. He gave it a small squeeze. She looked at him in confusion. He didn't have to say anything. She already knew it.

"Watching the game tonight?"  
"I'm in it stupid!" Zoey giggled. Chase blushed.  
"Oh yeah uh…"  
"But I do need to get changed…. Walk me back to my dorm?" She asked.  
"Gladly." He turned and walked her away.

Logan laughed. He slipped his arm underneath her legs and picked her up. She screeched.  
"Come on, If you're tired you're going to bed. I'm not having you embarrassing me at the game tonight by falling asleep while I score." Dana held onto him tightly, not trusting him not to drop her.  
"What I'm not allowed to sleep, now?" She complained.  
"Oh yeah. Just… fall asleep on your own time. It doesn't look good to have my girl fall asleep when I'm showing off."  
"Oh so I'm your girl now?" She asked raising her eyebrows.  
"You know it."

Zoey and Chase hovered at the doorway.  
"Well I'll uh… see you tonight?" Zoey asked.  
"Yeah you will." They paused. Zoey then stood on tiptoe and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.  
"Oh for god's sakes. Get a room!" Logan said with a laugh.  
"Is she asleep?" Zoey asked peering at the girl who was laid floppily in Logan's arms.  
"Yeah she's tuckered out. I don't blame her." Zoey opened room 101 for Logan and allowed him to dump her friend on her own bed.  
"So are you two a thing now?" Chase asked.  
"Are you?" Logan quipped. Chase shrugged.  
"Zoey can answer that." He ploughed his hands into his pockets.  
"I don't know yet. We'll have to wait and see." Zoey blushed.  
"Yeah well. Me and Dana are a thing…" He paused and regained some of his dignity. He didn't want to sound too gaga over a girl."I think. I just uh... haven't told her that yet." Logan looked at her sleeping blissfully unaware that she was dreaming about the time she cracked his head open. He ducked down and kissed her.

"We gonna win tonight?" Chase asked,  
"When have we ever lost?" Logan said giving Chase a high five.  
"Will you two shove off?" Zoey snapped. "if you want your star player on the court you have to leave so she can get dressed." Chase nodded and Logan rolled his eyes mumbling 'Star player, yeah right' but both boys complied and left.  
"He gone?" Dana asked sitting up. "I have SO much to tell you." Zoey smiled.

The sad truth was that however interesting Dana's story was to tell, Zoey didn't believe it. She didn't tell anyone it again after Zoey had laughed at her. However she and Logan had lost the handcuffs and were now voluntary prisoners of love… if that makes sense. And if it doesn't… then in the words of Logan Reese: Who cares?

A/n: THE END. Please hit the pretty purple button... PRETTYPlease?


End file.
